gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hunter
“My name is Mark Hunter.” ―Mark Hunter is an original character created by Banpresto for the 1994 Super Famicon game [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Gaia_Saver Gaia Saver: Hīrō Saidai no Sakusen] before appearing as a minor rival character in [http://superrobotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Frontier_EXCEED:_Super_Robot_Wars_OG_Saga Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED]. However, he would appear again with a much larger role in the Cross Crisis Series, in particular in Super Robot Wars U, where Mark Hunter is given his very own Super Robot, God-Noah. In Super Project Cross Tag Battle, Mark is given a backstory, a more expanded moveset, and more refined personality, appearing in various confrontations across many episodes in the game's Story Mode before becoming a main character in Episode Final. Appearance As a human, he was a normal-looking man with a slightly above average height, grayish-blue eyes and brown hair. As Mark Hunter, his helmet has white mouth-covering, red fins at its sides, golden spiked "hair" on one half of the head and a golden dome on the other, and black visors. His metallic body armor is red on the red on his chest and waist areas, gold on his shoulders, gauntlets and boots, and white on the rest. Personality Mark Hunter is an aggressive bounty hunter who fights to receive a large amount of rewards in cash in return. As a result, as time passed, he starts to care less about money and more so on getting into fights. He also takes delight in battling opponents who are just as strong as him, after experiencing boredom in some of his recent successes. While he is a strong warrior who will use every tactic he can think of to defeat or at least throw the enemy off, he is not above cheating however and hates these kinds of people who will resort to dirty tricks for their own selfish motives. His memories however tell another story, since he has no memory prior to being a bounty hunter under an alias. However, in Super Project Cross Tag Battle, upon researching his origin and his conversion into Mark Hunter, he becomes doubtful of who he is and what he is really fighting for and even more ruthless, trying to search for answers and his memories prior to being Mark Hunter, to the point where he starts to hate even himself. Background Gaia Saver Anything about Mark Hunter in Gaia Saver is very vague. What was only known was that he was paid and hired by an alliance of Ultras, Kamen Riders and Gundam pilots to fight alongside them in a war against Shocker, Zeon and space kaiju in occasion. Later in the game, he officially joins the group. Endless Frontier EXCEED Mark Hunter's OG incarnation appears in Endless Frontier EXCEED as a minor enemy character. To recruit Mark Hunter into the player's group, they have to have beaten the game at least once, and after the second battle against him in Chapter 14, he will ask if they want to hire him. If the player offers him the 300,000G he wants, he becomes a permanent member of the party as an assist unit and a very powerful one at that. In further playthroughs, he can join the player for free. Cross Crisis Series Super Robot Wars U In Super Robot Wars U, Mark Hunter is hired by either the Imperial Galactic Fleet (if the player fights alongside the Free Planets Alliance) or the Free Planets Star Fleet (if the player is allied with the Galactic Empire) to hunt down the protagonist and their allied group, called the Universal Fleet All-Stars, for bounty. He is offered an immensely powerful Super Robot called the God-Noah as a means to do so. By the beginning of the game's third act, when the Empire and the Alliance join forces with the United Universal Army, Mark goes to the heroes to help them as well in the battle against the aliens. In Akito's route, his God-Noah can even combine with Volthur's Dai-Koenig Uniflash and Katsuma's Shin'ou Tsukuyomi to form the extremely powerful Godflash Universe. The All-Stars would eventually the take fight to the Army of Satan Darkness, led by Emperor Overlord, and eventually, the Evil Dragon God Inferios, which is actually a vessel of Dark Brain, the true mastermind behind the whole conflict. After Dark Brain's defeat, Mark suddenly departs without a farewell. Last time he was seen was when he talked to Char Aznable, who told him about looking for a purpose and moving on from the past to do service for the greater good. Mark replies that he doesn't know his past, which confuses Char. Super Project Cross Tag Battle In the game, Mark Hunter was hired by Yuki Terumi, Salem and the followers of That Man to hunt down the heroes who broke off from the Cross Crisis Tournament in exchange for one million gold. Because of this, he occasionally confronts the heroes, proving to be a very difficult challenge to them and becoming a rival to Kouta Azuma the Fighter Roar. However, in Episode Final, Mark sees the injustices within Terumi's actions and begins acting behind his back by infiltrating into the lair of the Valentines to search for whatever could be useful against his former offerers. He is shocked to discovered something: documents and video files revealing his origins that were retrieved from the Gaia Sabers' destroyed headquarters. , a late-20's man from Tokyo, Japan who lost everything important to him; his wife Nanami cheated on and left him, his family disowned him, his friends deserted him, his loved ones cut all ties from him, his house was sold off after being evicted, all his properties, money and possessions seized; he had absolutely nothing left and was left to rot in the streets for several months, with almost nothing to eat, drink or even sustain himself to live. He was found dead in an alley by the Gaia Sabers and sent to a laboratory to be revived and converted into a combat cyborg codenamed "Mark Hunter". His memories were erased to make him be obedient and fight by the side of the Gaia Sabers. However, upon completion, he destroyed the laboratory, escaped the facility and roamed elsewhere in the Endless Frontier, which is why he couldn't be found by the Gaia Sabers to fight the Earth Federation's Steel Dragon Battle Group during the Sealing War. Mark Hunter is absolutely outraged from finally learning where he really came from and feels disgusted to have been used and taken advantage of. Not helping with his memories not yet recovered, he begins to doubt his own identity, cuts off his deal with Terumi and reluctantly begins fighting alongside the heroes.}} Chou Super Robot Wars Quotes [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RulJzhtPP9g&t=1m “I don't believe it… You fucking…! What right do you have to say that to me?! Are you God?! Are you the one who gave life to me!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!! YOU THOUGHT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?! I DON'T WANT THIS!!”] ―Mark Hunter, upon learning the truth of who he is really is. Gallery Portraits Mark Hunter Cut-In.png|Cut-in Screenshots Trivia * Mark Hunter's appearance shares many similarities with Fighter Roar, another character created by Banpresto for the Compati Hero Series. Like Hunter, Roar also appeared in Endless Frontier EXCEED. ** His helmet is also similar in appearance with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. * Mark Hunter, being a main character of Super Project Cross Tag Battle, is a great way to link Gaia Saver, a game developed by Arc System Works, into the game with elements from Banpresto franchises. * His mecha in Super Robot Wars U, God-Noah, is based off the robot of the same name which served as the final boss of the Super Robot Wars HD remake for the PlayStation 3 in 2014. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Compati Hero Series Category:Banpresto Category:Arc System Works Category:Males Category:Male